


Starbucks

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom!Sam, First Meeting, Gen, Hipster!Gabriel, Starbucks, Tumblr Prompt, capriciouscoffeefiend was my friend's at one point, gigantorthemoosekingofhell is me on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips





	Starbucks

Sam, hearing the call for his usual Double Chocolatey Chip Frappuccino, heads toward the front counter. Scrolling and walking had never been his strong suit so, naturally, he knocks into another boy carrying what looks like a Vanilla Bean Latte. The boy glances up at him, taking in Sam's appearance.

Sam's wearing a blue Doctor Who t-shirt, faded and ripped jeans, with solid black converse. The beanie on his head has a yellow smiley-face sewn into the side and the phone-case in his hand has the Ravenclaw insignia on the back.

Sam gives the other teen a once-over, taking in his pink and white floral button down shirt, white shorts stopping just above the knee, and low-top, white converse. He's wearing large, black, obviously unnecessary glasses and a pink beanie.

"Fandom blog," the boy hisses with a sneer.

"Hipster blog," Sam growls back.

The boy in pink squints up at Sam for a moment before sticking his hand out between them.

"I'm Gabriel," he says, shaking Sam's hand. "Capriciouscoffeefiend on Tumblr."

"Sam," he replies, "I'm gigantorthemoosekingofhell on Tumblr."


End file.
